


birthday on the beach

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [152]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Pudding takes you to a private beach to celebrate her birthday.
Relationships: Fong Pudding/Reader
Series: Commissions [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	birthday on the beach

Pudding is excited to take you to the beach that she has told you about before. From what you have heard, the two of you will be able to have it entirely to yourselves, thanks to the financial influence of one of her friends, making it the perfect place for a date. On her birthday, the two of you set out for the beach, with Pudding barely able to contain her excitement, rambling the whole way there, speaking so fast that you can hardly keep up with what she is saying.

Once the two of you have arrived, she charges off, running across the sand in her glee, looking absolutely adorable in her yellow bathing suit that she got just for this occasion. She spends a little while playing in the water before you manage to catch up to her, but then, the bathing suit suddenly comes off, exposing every inch of her to you, and you wonder what the point in her getting a new suit even was.

After all, she has just made it very clear to you that she does not have any plans of keeping it on while you are out here alone. True to her promise, there really is no one else out here besides the two of you, and that means that she has no need to have any shame. Of course, you are eager to join her in that, shedding your trunks immediately, and she runs up to you, throwing her arms around you as she does.

With Pudding swept into your arms, legs wrapped around you as well, you hold her and give her a long and passionate kiss, listening to the way that she moans into your mouth as you do. She is so warm and small in your arms, and you can feel your impatience growing, excited to have your way with her in the sand, and to spend a wonderful day at the beach with her, hopefully making this the most memorable birthday that she has ever had. Since the two of you will not have to worry about having any audience, you really can do whatever you want out here, and it is not long before you are sitting her down, and she responds by getting on her hands and knees, wiggling her butt a bit as she invites you over to have your way with her.

“I know you want to,” she says playfully, and you really, _really_ want to, unable to hold back for even a second before kneeling behind her and putting your hands on her hips. Pudding is eager and excited, and you can see why, feeling the exact same way as she teases you. You want her so badly that you can’t stand it anymore, and you only take a moment to tease her, rubbing the tip of your cock along her pussy, to make her moan and whine in impatience, begging you to get on with it already, and give her what she really wants.

“Happy birthday,” you groan, as you jerk your hips forward, filling her in one swift motion, causing her to cry out in ecstasy, so loud that even the crash of the waves can’t fully drown her out. The two of you are lucky that you are entirely alone out here, because there is no way that she would be able to keep herself from being detected, not with the way that she always behaves when you are having your way with her. Right now, she is completely helpless beneath you, giving into her pleasure without a hint of hesitation, and holding absolutely nothing back.

Once you have settled inside of her, you soon set to finding your rhythm, starting out steady and even at first, with slow and gentle thrusts, causing Pudding to moan indulgently for you. She pushes her hips back as you thrust forward, until the two of you are working in tandem, both using your hips to further the other’s pleasure, both giving in to more and more pathetic moans, until your pace begins to shift, with you finding that you are simply unable to keep up the slow and even thrusts any longer.

Instead, you start to give into your more intense desires, picking up speed as you, fucking her faster, until you are jerking your hips in an erratic manner, with nothing predictable or steady about your pace. And still Pudding does what she can to keep up with you, working her hips against yours, moaning out, louder and louder, until she is absolutely screaming from her ecstasy. There is nothing that she can do to make herself hold back, not when she is with you, and the two of you together make for one hell of a combination, going at it with such an intense fervor that you are always left dazed once all is said and done.

You give her all that you can, fucking her as hard as you can manage, as hard as she can take, and still she only cries out in pleasure, demanding more and more until you have no more to give, until you are sending her over the edge with a few well-timed, rough thrusts. Pudding lets out her loudest cry yet, absolutely overcome with her ecstasy, losing herself to her bliss as she comes hard. You are not able to hold back once you feel the way she tightens around your cock, and you give only a few more rough thrusts before you are joining her, the two of you completely helpless before the force of your mutual pleasure.

It takes you quite some time to snap out of it after that, but Pudding is not done having her fun yet. She has such boundless energy, and she has a whole day on the beach ahead of her, with you right there to give her everything that she could ever want for her birthday. You know that you are going to have to do your best to keep up with her, and make this her most memorable birthday yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
